The Changes to Come
by Beanie McChimp
Summary: Storm and Gambit have changed individually but he's beginning to wonder if it is time for them to change together. Challenge fic, one shot. OreO


AN: So this is a challenge fic for Legends of Cerebro. Check it out.

Thanks to Urd85613 for helping me power through my writer's block.

Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Gambit made himself comfortable, stretched out on Storm's bed like he did nearly every night. He silently observed her as she brushed the knots out of her lengthy, silken locks as she did regularly before bed while he mused.

Remy had seen her heart shatter due to Forge and T'Challa. He held her quiet nights while she cried. She wouldn't allow the men who claimed to have love her to see her cry yet she allowed him to. He was the only one to ever see her vulnerability. And just how he consoled her she did for him too. Many nights she stroked his shaggy tresses as his heart ached from Rogue rejecting him all over again for one reason or another.

But things had changed. Storm would no longer bend and break for some man. Gambit would not continue the torturous cycle that was his relationship with Rogue. The times had changed and so had they. They were older, wiser, stronger. And in that moment as he watched her ready for bed while he leaned against the headboard he realized his view of her had changed too.

She wasn't just litterally his partner or crime or commander of the X-Men. She was a woman, a teacher, mentor and he could see her becoming a wife and mother. It was a change that would come so natural to her just has her control of the elements.

_But am I de man ta give dat ta her? _

Remy asked himself that over and over for weeks before ever making the slightest hint of a real move. He may have taken longer if not for the wolf that started to draw close or rather the wolverine. Remy didn't have anything against the man. But most of his women ended up dead, not a thought Remy could bare for his Stormy. Also Remy just couldn't see Logan ever really giving Ororo the peace he knew she craved.

_I could. If she lemme, Remy could. I jus' hafta show her._

The weight of Ororo settling next to him grabbed his attention. "What are you thinking so deeply of Remy?" she asked.

"Us," he simply said but there was something slightly different from his usual casual tone.

"Us?" A brow rose in mild curiosity.

"Oui," he paused a beat to draw a deep breath. _Merde I wish I could have a cigarette righ' now._ He continued, "Since de time we met I changed a lot. I ain't de young, selfish boy I usta be."

"As I am not the little girl you had first met," she joked.

"Dat ya ain't Stormy," he remarked has his devil eyes stilled on womanly curves before returning to her eyes.

"And I have never thought of you as selfish. You're the most loyal man I know," she said in complete honesty.

"I'm always gonna be loyal ta ya." His nimble fingers traced the apple of her cheekbone. "We evolved as individuals. Mebbe it's time we did as a couple."

"Oh," Ororo murmured, her pouty lips pursed in the same shape of the sound she just made. She'd be lying if she said she never thought of the possibility of being with Gambit. It began when he nurtured Lauren. The thoughts were brief but still there.

Remy took her earthly hands in his. "I ain't talkin' 'bout dinner an' dancin'. I mean eventually weddin' bells an' a few bebes one day like normal folks... Well as normal as some crime fightin' mutants get." His trademark lop sided smirk appeared. In that moment with that smile planted on his handsome face and a different intensity in his onyx and ruby eyes searching hers she felt her heart skip with a hard thud against her ribcage.

"When did you come to this conclusion?"

"Not ta long ago. Mebbe 'cause I'm gettin' older but I see de way ya are 'round de youngin's an' I know ya prolly better dan anyone. Always thought ya'd make some lucky bastard happy. Well, Gambit a gambling man an' he feelin' pretty lucky... Plus Remy think we'd make tres jolie petits."

Ororo giggled in agreement."Perhaps but what if we don't-" Storm's argument was cut short by his lips on hers. His talented tongue twisted as his lips moved masterfully. He tasted of rich bourbon and cloves. His taste and kiss, just like his mutation was a slow burn. Her fingers tangled through his auburn tresses until her lungs too slowly burned for air.

"Does dat change ya mind any?" he questioned breathlessly.

"Yes," she replied in a whisper. It wasn't due to the lust but the emotions he stirred in her.

"So whacha say chere? Give dis swamp rat a chance ta change?"

"Yes Remy. We can start."

He affectionately wrapped his arms around Ororo and cradled her to his chest. "I say we start tryin' fo' dem jolie petits. Practice makes perfect non?"

Her indigo irises did a loop as she teased, "Not until our wedding night."

This much about Gambit hadn't changed. But he was content with holding her just like in the past but he knew tonight changed their forever.


End file.
